


A Fluffy Treasure Hunt

by usernamelessreader



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hajime helps break that habit, Hajime is a good boyfriend, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Humor, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Nagito has nervous habits, Plushies, Self-Indulgent, Treasure Hunting, like REALLY self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamelessreader/pseuds/usernamelessreader
Summary: A post-game oneshot in which Nagito seems to have a habit of scratching his arms when he’s feeling fidgety, and Hajime works to find the perfect solution: plushies.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito & Sonia Nevermind, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	A Fluffy Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Don’t mind me, just writing a self-indulgent fic about fluffy Nagito and plushies. I’m someone who really appreciates plushies myself, so this idea came to me very randomly while I was hugging one of my own. I’m more used to writing from Hajime’s point of view, so this one was a bit more difficult for me, but I felt that it would be more appropriate to write it from Nagito’s point of view. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a typical day on Jabberwock Island, with the entirety of the 77th class eating breakfast together in the hotel. However, Nagito felt that the dining hall was quite louder than usual today, especially with Hiyoko arguing with Fuyuhiko a few seats away from him, Akane challenging Nekomaru to a post-breakfast fight at the door leading outside, and Ibuki on the electric guitar, giving her newest rendition of “I Squeezed Out The Baby, and Now I Know Who the Father is!” Sonia was clapping her hands in polite support of Ibuki, while Mikan wailed her sorrows to Mahiru, who had helped her up earlier from an extremely compromising position on the floor. 

Nagito fidgeted in his seat in the dining hall, giving Hajime, who was sitting across from him, furtive glances. His fingers twitched as he tried to keep himself still. He was beginning to severely regret not wearing his green jacket. 

Hajime had been taking care of Nagito a lot lately, ever since they woke up from the simulation a few months ago, and even more so when they had confessed to each other and begun dating. While Nagito felt forever grateful (and shocked) that Hajime had returned his feelings of love, as a side effect, Hajime had noticed a particular thing about Nagito that he felt ashamed of. 

Whenever he felt fidgety, Nagito always felt the urge to scratch at his arm. If he was feeling uncomfortable, or if he was being surrounded by the loud noises he deplored, his hands always traveled straight to his arms to begin a panicked scratching at his skin. This had been a thing ever since his childhood; it had started with picking and pulling at scabs at random moments, just to keep his hands occupied. However, as his life began to get worse and worse due to his luck cycle and he became a lot more nervous all the time, Nagito had taken to not just pulling, but dragging at his skin with his nails, sometimes even doing it hard enough to leave permanent lines on his arms. 

Hajime had noticed these lines the first time he held up Nagito’s arm to attach his prosthetic hand. At the time, Nagito had merely brushed it off as marks from times he tripped and fell due to his luck. However, once they had begun hanging around each other a lot more often, Hajime became witness to the actual cause of his scars, much to Nagito’s dismay. 

Nagito couldn’t take it anymore. He began scratching his arm under the dining table, hoping that Hajime wouldn’t notice. 

He did. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Hajime reached across the table and put a hand on Nagito’s shoulder with a look of concern. “Is it too loud in here?”

Ah… how wonderful Hajime was, to be concerned about the wellbeing of someone like him. Nagito felt truly lucky. “Ahaha… a little bit. While I hate to ask this of someone as wonderful as you while you’re enjoying breakfast, could we step outside for a moment? I’m sorry you have to see something so repulsive, you don’t have to accompany me if you don’t want to!” Nagito gave Hajime his best winning smile in an effort to placate Hajime’s worries. 

Hajime furrowed his eyebrows in even deeper concern as he glanced down at Nagito’s hand still lightly scratching at his left forearm. “I’m worried about you, so I don’t mind. Let’s go, it’s getting a little loud for my taste too.” His boyfriend stood up, offering Nagito his hand. 

“Thank you, Hajime. I don’t deserve—” Hajime shot him a look he knew all too well. “... Nevermind. I appreciate it, more than you can ever know.” Nagito took his outstretched hand in his own metallic one, gripping it a little more tightly than he felt like he should. Thankfully, Hajime didn’t seem to mind, and gave Nagito a reassuring smile as he stood up. 

After they had stepped out the door and walked a good distance from the hotel to the beach, Nagito felt safe enough to loosen his grip on Hajime’s hand. 

“Thank you again, Hajime. I think I feel better, now.” Nagito breathed in the clear air of the beach, relishing in how nice it felt to be outside in a quiet place, alone with his dear Hajime. 

Hajime let go of his hand and instead moved it to his arm, inspecting it. Nagito flinched, but didn’t say anything, even when Hajime looked up at Nagito with worry at his response. 

“... I’m glad you’re feeling better, Nagito. It’s no problem at all. But… are you physically okay? You were scratching a little hard back there.” Nagito practically melted when he felt Hajime’s thumb brushing softly over the scratches on his arms. Nagito could never get tired of Hajime’s soft touches and respect with him, even though he felt like he didn’t deserve it. (Yet Hajime had reminded him time and time again that he deserved that and more.)

“Please, Hajime. Don’t concern yourself too much about me. I’m fine, I’m used to this!” Nagito quickly replied, moving to fiddle with his jacket sleeve, only to remember again that he’d chosen not to wear it today in consideration of the hot weather. He resorted to fiddling with his skull chain instead. 

Hajime let go of his arms and put his hands in his pockets. “If you say so, Ko. But… I don’t want you to hurt yourself like that anymore.”

Nagito looked down at the sand in shame. “Ah, I knew it. It’s really repulsive, isn’t it…” He chuckled bitterly. “I’m sorry you must see something like that. I just can’t help it sometimes.”

“It’s not repulsive, Nagito. But you could really hurt yourself one day if we don’t find an alternative for you when you’re feeling fidgety…” Hajime suddenly took his hands out of his pockets and began staring at Nagito. Particularly, up at his white hair. 

Nagito smiled nervously at Hajime, running his hand through his hair. Did he look funny? Perhaps there was something in his hair? Yet, Nagito felt nothing. 

Hajime reached up and patted Nagito’s hair, relishing in its cloud-like fluffiness. “Hm… I think I have an idea.”

“An idea?”

“Yeah… wait here, I’ll be back. Gotta give a call to Makoto.” Hajime softly kissed Nagito on the cheek and walked a little ways away from him, taking out the cellphone that the Ultimate Hope had given him in case anyone on the island ever needed to contact him. 

Nagito looked after him in wonder. What could Hajime be up to? 

-

Two weeks later, Nagito was reading a book in his cottage; another mystery novel. Despite he and his classmates’ terrible experiences with murder mysteries back in the simulation, Nagito really enjoyed reading these types of novels and seeing the hope that the detective protagonist brings from solving each case. Thanks to his luck, Nagito had been able to find one in the library that he hadn’t read yet, so this one was completely new to him. 

Nagito put the book down and stretched, flexing his metal fingers. He should probably go get breakfast in the dining hall. Thanks to Hajime and Mikan getting on his case about his health, Nagito had begun taking better care of himself, and his body didn’t feel nearly as heavy as it did when he had first woken up. Nagito smiled to himself. If he didn’t go to get breakfast within the next hour, Hajime would probably drag him out of his cottage to the dining hall either way. 

After he got breakfast, he’d go to the library and read books about serial killers with Sonia. Upon seeing him reading his mystery novel the day before, Sonia had insisted that Nagito accompany her to the library the next day, and Nagito couldn’t bring himself to reject the offer of an Ultimate and a friend. 

As Nagito shuffled out of bed, a knock sounded at his door. Nagito tilted his head in curiosity, then stepped over to open it. 

“Hey. Can I come in?” Hajime stood outside his cottage door, his hands behind his back. That was strange. Why were his hands behind his back? He never stood like that before. Nagito decided it was just his imagination. 

“Of course, Hajime!” Nagito stepped aside to let Hajime in. Hajime walked into his cottage, keeping his front turned to Nagito even as Nagito closed the door. “Is something wrong? I was going to get breakfast, I promise.”

Hajime smiled. “I know you were. I’d have dragged you out of here if you didn’t. But I have something to give you.”

Nagito put his hands to his chest in half-joking and half-genuine astonishment. “Wow, Hajime, is today my birthday? Have I forgotten? I can’t believe I’m receiving a gift from someone like you! How hopeful!”

Hajime chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ko. It’s not your birthday, or any special occasion, actually. It’s just something that I thought might help you with your scratching habit.”

Nagito slowly nodded. Right, that phone call with Makoto from two weeks ago. “Ah, your idea that you had?”

Hajime brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal… a plushie. It was a small, baby blue plushie in the shape of a cloud, with a bright smile on its face [ ^ u ^ ]and darker blue swirls for blush on its cheeks. He held it out to Nagito, a slight blush of his own becoming noticeable on his cheeks. Nagito found it endearing. 

“Oh, Hajime… is this a plushie? It’s adorable,” Nagito softly remarked in admiration, taking the small ball of fluff in his hands. To no one’s surprise, it felt extremely soft, its wisps of fur tickling Nagito’s fingers. 

Hajime smiled, scratching the back of his head in that way he always did when he was nervous. “I’m glad you think so. It’s small enough too, so that it can fit in your jacket pocket. I was thinking… when you’re feeling fidgety, instead of scratching your arm, you can squeeze that instead. It’s real squishy, and it’s fluffy, too.” Hajime chuckled. “I kind of got the idea when I was looking at your hair, since touching its fluff always calms me down. I figured it might work the same way for you, too.” 

Nagito held the cloud to his chest, and happily looked up at Hajime. “Thank you, Hajime. I can’t believe you went to such lengths to bring this for me. You had to call Makoto to get it, yes? There’s nothing like this on the island.”

Hajime nodded. “It came with the usual monthly shipment of supplies a few days ago. And actually… Makoto brought quite the selection of them. That’s only the first one. There’s actually 16 of them.”

Nagito’s eyes widened. “Where are the rest of them?” He began squishing the cloud under his fingers, and to his delight, its bounciness was very enjoyable. Maybe this could work, and he wouldn’t have to scratch his arms anymore. 

Hajime laughed. “A little eager to find them, aren’t we?”

“Find them?” Nagito cocked his head in curiosity. 

“I may or may not have hid them all over the island with the help of everyone else.”

Nagito gave Hajime a look of surprise and cluelessness. “Oh! What for?”

Hajime rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at him. “For you to find, duh. I kind of thought we’d turn this into a fun game, so that there’s the possibility of a nice surprise waiting for you everywhere you go. There’s really no reward at the end for finding all of them, but… I guess you’ll have a nice collection of plushies?” Hajime laughed nervously. “I already told everyone else about it, and they agreed not to take or move any of the plushies from their designated hiding spots. I figured I should give you the first one right away, so that while you’re looking for the rest of them, you already have one to help you with your scratching problem. You know, since that’s the real reason we’re doing this—”

Before Hajime could finish his sentence, Nagito leapt forward and pulled Hajime into a tight hug, a big smile on his face. “Oh, Hajime, that’s lovely… I can’t believe you prepared all of that for me. Thank you, I can’t wait to find them all!” Nagito exclaimed, a fond blush on his cheeks. 

Hajime spluttered, taken aback by Nagito’s sudden affection attack. He’d always been the more awkward one in the relationship when it came to physical affection. “O-of course, Nagito, you don’t have to make it weird though… you haven’t even found any of the plushies yet...” he mumbled, reaching his arms up to hug him back nonetheless. 

Nagito stepped back and giggled. “I apologize, I’m just so excited…”

Hajime gave him a knowing smile, and held his hand out. “Let’s go to the dining hall.”

As they walked out, hand in hand, Nagito put his other hand into his pocket and petted the soft cloud, wondering where all the other plushies could be. 

-

Over the next few days, Nagito came to feel even more grateful for the cloud plushie. Countless times, when he was feeling fidgety, Nagito had found solace in squeezing the cloud’s soft form inside his jacket pocket. While he was more used to scratching his arm, and he caught himself still doing so sometimes, the cloud plushie still helped him alleviate a lot of that habit. 

With this in mind, Nagito eagerly dedicated himself to finding the other 15 plushies. Hajime would go easy on him, right? 

As it turned out, the rest of the plushies were extremely scattered across the entire island, just as Hajime had said. Sometimes they were in easier spots, like out in the open in one of the indoor areas, and sometimes they were in unpredictable spots that Nagito had to put in a little more effort to search for. Yet, Nagito liked a good challenge. Perhaps Hajime had had that in mind. 

To Nagito’s delight, Hajime had prepared a handwritten note to sit beside each of the plushies. Some were a simple “Good job,” and others were a little more sweet and loving. However, much to Nagito’s amusement, a constant between all of the notes was that every single one of them had a terrible pun or pick-up line related to the plushie it sat beside. 

For the first plushie he found, Nagito went with Kazuichi into Electric Avenue in order to help him build his contraptions. While Kazuichi grumbled in the corner, hitting his wrench against a quite stubborn hunk of metal, Nagito went searching for other tools and pieces that might help Kazuichi. During his search, he stumbled across something small and colorful on the ground. A soft “ah” sounded from his mouth as he realized what it was, and he picked it up to squish it, along with a curious sheet of paper. 

It was a plushie in the shape of a black gaming controller, with red and blue buttons. The note read:

_ Are you an epic gamer? Because I think you played your way into my heart and won.  _

_ While finding this plushie is truly epic, every moment is an epic gamer moment when I’m with you. Good job, Nagito. _

_ -Hajime _

Despite how truly despairing the pick-up line was, Nagito felt himself blushing nonetheless, gently placing the controller in his pocket alongside the cloud and giving it an extra squeeze for good measure. 

Another day, while walking around the second island, Nagito suddenly tripped and fell on his face, earning himself quite the nasty scar on his cheek. Luckily for him, Mikan had been hanging around the area and wailed in distress upon seeing his wound, insisting on guiding him to the pharmacy to find a bandage for his face. 

While Mikan rummaged in the shelves for bandages, Nagito spotted a bright orange blob that looked a little too odd to be another one of the medical supplies. Reaching into the shelf, he pulled out a small plushie: a cute orange with a bandage on its forehead and an adorably distressed expression on its face [> ~ <], along with a note. 

_ ORANGE you glad you found another plushie? Haha… ha… _

_...Sorry. That was really bad, I couldn’t think of a better one. Good job finding this one, though.  _

_ -Hajime _

Nagito laughed softly to himself at Hajime’s cheesy pun, squishing the mandarin in his hands and thinking to himself,  _ How lucky _ . 

There had even been a plushie sitting in one of the seats on the fourth island’s rollercoaster: An amusing poop one, with an expression of great gusto on its face (if Nagito used his imagination, he thought it looked like it was constipated.). 

_...I don’t even know why Makoto brought this one. What kind of plushies are they making in the world nowadays? I was considering putting this one in the amusement park’s restroom, but I figured that might be gross. _

_ Well, either way… you’re the shit? _

_ -Hajime _

Over the next few days, Nagito kept stumbling upon new plushies and sweet notes from Hajime. A camera plushie in the tools section of Rocketpunch Market, a hambone plushie in the kitchen, and even an adorable hamster one in one of the seats at the movie theater. Sometimes, Nagito found them at the perfect times, when he was feeling restless and needed a plushie to feel beneath his hands. Once he had found most of them, Nagito began alternating which plushie he brought with him in his jacket each day. The rest, he kept in a conveniently placed shelf in his cabin (it was almost as though it was built for a plushie collection). 

By the time the next week came around, Nagito only had one more plushie to find. 

-

Nagito walked hand-in-hand with Hajime through Jabberwock Park. These days, Hajime had been extremely busy with his duties around the island, comforting people who still had trouble coping with what they had done during their time as Remnants of Despair and sending regular reports to Makoto at the Future Foundation. In rare moments like these, when Hajime was truly free, Nagito usually took the liberty of asking Hajime to hang out with him. Before this, Nagito would never have taken the initiative out of fear that Hajime would reject him, but the other boy always made it clear that Nagito could ask to hang out at any time, as long as he wasn’t busy, and encouraged him to always be forward with his requests; yet another thing Nagito had to thank Hajime for. 

The sun shined brightly upon their faces, yet today was not terribly hot. In fact, there was a pleasant breeze blowing through the park today, ruffling the two boys’ hair and rustling the leaves of the trees above them. It was a truly serene moment. 

Yet, even with the calm atmosphere, Nagito still found himself reaching his other hand into his jacket pocket and squeezing the plushie inside it. Today, he had chosen for the cloud, the first plushie Hajime had given him, to accompany him for the day. 

Hajime noticed Nagito’s actions and chuckled. “Have the plushies been helping you, lately?”

Nagito eagerly nodded and pulled the fluffy cloud out for Hajime to see. At this point, it looked a little worn, but it still maintained its original bounciness. 

“They’ve been doing wonders, Hajime! I find myself scratching my arms a lot less lately, thanks to these adorable companions. They’re truly little bundles of hope,” Nagito smiled, brushing his thumb over the cloud’s dark blue swirls on its cheeks. “I hadn’t noticed how painful the scratching had been before. My skin feels a lot better lately.”

Hajime grinned. “I’m glad, Nagito. Especially since your arms don’t hurt anymore. Did you find all of the plushies yet?”

Nagito sighed, placing the cloud back in his pocket and running his hand through his hair. “Unfortunately, I have not. This last one seems to be stubborn. It’s like it does not want to be found… just my luck.”

“Which ones have you found already?”

Nagito furrowed his brows in thought, and stopped walking. He let go of Hajime’s hand to count off the plushies on his fingers as he listed off each of the plushies currently sitting in his cottage to Hajime. 

As Nagito listed off the last plushie, he noticed a knowing smile sliding onto Hajime’s face. 

“Ah… I remember where the last plushie is. Do you want me to give you a hint?”

Nagito pondered it, then slowly nodded. “Just a hint. Please don’t give me the answer. That would be truly despairing.”

Hajime made a sweeping motion with his arm. “It’s somewhere in this park.”

Nagito’s eyes widened, and immediately afterwards, he crossed his arms and pouted. “Hiding a sweet, innocent plushie in such a dirty, outdoor area where no one would think to try and find it? Not cool, Hajime.”

Hajime laughed, and took Nagito’s hand again. “Don’t worry, I covered it. It’s safe from the dirt.”

“Well… will you accompany me as I find it? Now that I know it’s here, I simply cannot leave without it.”

“Of course, Ko.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the park, searching. Well, to be more accurate, Nagito searched, while Hajime trailed behind him so as to not give anything away. 

Nagito looked around the statue. Nothing. He peeked beneath one of the park’s benches. Nothing. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Nagito noticed a peculiar box poking out of one of the park’s bushes. He rushed over, picked up the box, and triumphantly held it out to a smiling Hajime. 

“I found it, Hajime! I found it!” He bounced over to Hajime with the small box in his hands like a little kid, radiating such a bright happiness that he felt like he could burst. 

Hajime laughed and put his arm around Nagito’s waist. “Indeed you did. Why don’t you open it? You haven’t technically  _ really  _ found it until you’ve seen the plushie.”

With a newfound hope in his chest, Nagito eagerly pried open the box with his metal hand, reaching inside once he got it open. Inside, he found the 16th and final plushie in his collection.

A light brown porcupine adorned with darker brown spikes, with such a grumpy expression on its face that Nagito couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

“Aww… it’s so cute, Hajime.” Nagito squished the plushie in his hand, and brought it to his cheek to rub his face against it. “Will you hold it for me for a second? I’d like to read your note.”

Hajime took the porcupine from him and ran his hands through its spikes, awkwardly shifting back and forth on his feet as Nagito reached into the box to pull out a note. 

_ Even with your soft hair, I can’t help but find you por-cute-pine.  _

_ Will you be porcu-mine?  _

_ -Hajime _

Nagito giggled, a blush quickly rising to his cheeks. Upon remembering what he had written, Hajime immediately began blushing in embarrassment too, and eventually they both burst out laughing at how ridiculous the pick-up line was, Nagito holding onto Hajime’s shoulder to keep himself from collapsing onto the ground. 

Eventually, the two of them managed to calm down, though Nagito was still thoroughly amused. “You would never say something like this, Hajime!” Nagito remarked, wiping tears from his eyes. “And I’m already yours, silly.” 

Hajime shook his head, giving Nagito an exasperated yet fond smile. “What can I say? I thought of a line and I had to deliver.”

The two of them walked over to a bench to sit down. Nagito held out his hands for the porcupine, and Hajime gently placed it in his palms. The lucky student squished the porcupine in his hands, relishing in the feeling, while Hajime sat back and put his arms on top of the bench, leaning his head back and enjoying the feeling of the soft breeze and the sun on his face. 

In quiet moments like these, sitting alongside his lover, Nagito truly felt lucky. 

Nagito pulled out the cloud from his pocket, and positioned the two plushies next to each other so that the cloud was in his left hand, and the porcupine in his right. It was almost comical, how bright and happy the cloud looked next to the grumpy porcupine. 

Nagito leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder, gazing fondly at the porcupine and rubbing at its spikes. “You know… I truly enjoyed finding all of the plushies, Hajime. However… I think these two are my favorite ones.”

Hajime looked down at Nagito, his brows furrowing. “Why?”

Nagito smiled knowingly to himself, and held the plushies close to his chest. He leaned up and gave Hajime a soft peck on the lips, raising his arm up to run his hand through his boyfriend’s spiky hair that always tingled comfortingly at his fingers. 

“Oh, no reason. No reason at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So… this fic was originally meant to be a short, sweet fic about Hajime finding Nagito a plushie to help him with his nervous habits. In the middle of writing it, I suddenly felt the impulse to expand it into this: a pun-filled, plushie treasure hunt planned out by Hajime for Nagito, to make life on the island a little more exciting. Thanks for sticking with me for the ride! I really enjoyed writing this one. 
> 
> Just a few notes about the story:
> 
> -The 16 plushies: Did you notice something about the number of the plushies, and the shape of each one? 
> 
> -The poop plushie: When I wrote this part, I was thinking of those plushies that are in the shape of the poop emoji SAKLDAK I’ve always found those a weird concept, and I don’t know why. Writing the note for this one was hilarious. 
> 
> -The puns: They’re intentionally bad I swear. I had a lot of fun writing these though, I just find Hajime wracking his brain to find the best puns and pick-up lines for Nagito, only to give him really bad and cheesy ones, so funny and in-character to me. 
> 
> -The ending: Did you get why those two plushies are Nagito’s favorite? I hope you did. I know that in this fic, Hajime does not bring out his grumpy “I’m done with everyone’s crap” side a lot, but I do headcanon that Hajime becomes a lot sweeter and happier when Nagito is around. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Take care!


End file.
